


Together

by orphan_account



Series: Avatar the Last Airbender Modern AU [1]
Category: Avatar the Last Airbender - Fandom
Genre: A bit of Teo, High School AU, Kataang - Freeform, Modern AU, Multi, Some Kainora - Freeform, Sukka, Toph and The Duke, maiko, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 14,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Avatar the Last Airbender but without bending, and they just go to High School. There will be some appearances of The Legend of Korra characters. The main villain is Algebra homework. This is from my Wattpad account MissSpirityMagic.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph/The Duke
Series: Avatar the Last Airbender Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Are you Ready?

Tomorrow was Katara's first day of High School, she was nervous. She walked down the hall to her brother, Sokka's room. He was lying on his bed writing something in a black spiral notebook. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked

"I'm making a bucket list for the year" he responded

"Huh, what do you have on it?"

"One, make the baseball team. Two, ask out Yue. Three, Improve my grades. And Four, look into colleges."

"Not bad, it's more reasonable than I thought"

"I'm thinking about adding learn to cook?"

"Good idea"

"So what are your goals?"

" Make the swim team, get good grades, make friends, and look into medical school."

"Cool, we should probably get to bed, tomorrow's you first day, you want to be ready."

"Good Night"

"Night"

*In the morning*

Katara poured a bowl of cereal, then added her milk (It pains me to write that, I eat dry cereal) and cut an apple. Sokka grabbed some pop tarts and poured himself a glass of milk. He rinsed some blueberries and poured them into a bowl. After breakfast, they grabbed their backpacks and walked to the bus stop. Standing there were, Yue, Hahn, Eska, Desna, and Korra (They aren't relevant to the story. I just needed more kids from the water tribes.) Yue was reading a book and ignoring Hahn who was trying to talk to her. Eska and Desna were focused on their conversation and Korra was just staring off into space. When the bus they all filed on, Katara had butterflies in her stomach. Katara and Sokka made their way to the back of the bus. When they were there Katara jokingly commented, "I thought you were going to ask out Yue."

"I'm waiting for the right moment, we haven't even gotten to school yet," he whispered harshly. Katara just laughed. When they got to the second stop a few kids got on, all but one looked to be freshman, two boys and two girls, two of them sat together, one girl sat alone and the second boy walked down and sat across from Sokka and Katara. "Hi my name is Aang," he said

"I'm Katara"

"I'm Sokka"

They talked for a bit about random stuff, like school and sports, when the bus came to the third stop. Five kids got on, two girls took seats in front of Sokka and Katara. Katara overheard their conversation, "Her voice sounds creepy but how does she look?" asked the first girl

"Well I mean she looks pretty normal, but she always has this word smile, like always" replied the second.

When they got to the stop six kids got on, sitting near the front. Then on the fifth, there were a lot of kids, mostly boys and maybe one girl. Then they stopped at school...


	2. Meeting the Gaang

As everyone filed off the bus Katara glanced over their faces, some were familiar but Katatra had just moved here that year. Over the summer her and Sokka had tried to get acquainted with kids in the neighborhood, Sokka had developed a huge crush on Yue. Katara liked Aang, he could be a cool friend. (I am first typing this out on a google doc and it kept grammar correcting liked to loves. It's official Google ship Kataang, it even counts the ship name as a real word) As they walked into school Katara pulled out her schedule, "Hey Aang what's your schedule?" Aang showed her, they had 3rd, 5th, 8th, and 9th period together, Everyone had 5th period lunch. 1st period Katara had gym, since it was the first day they didn't really do anything, just learned what they would be doing this year. She was excited to learn that they had a swimming unit. She recognized a girl from the bus, she was a year older, Sokka's age, he seemed rather excited. When 2nd period came around, Katara had Art, in it she saw another girl from the bus, she sat next to her. Her name was Toph, she was blind, she was really good at pottery and sculptures, since she could use her hands and feel how it looked. 3rd was geography, which she had with Aang. Their teacher was pretty nice, Aang seemed very excited, he said that he wanted to travel the world when he was older. 4th period was Math, Katara knew she wouldn't like her math teacher, she was the strict annoying type, who took everything for a grade, and a harsh grader, but Katara was determined to do well. 5th period, Katara found Sokka already at a table with and, she had walked down with Toph so she sat with them.

"Guys this is Toph she has art with me."

"Nice to meet you Toph." Aang said

"Oh, yeah you in my gym!" Sokka added.

Then this boy I didn't recognize walked over, "Hey, um can I sit here?" the boy asked

"Sure!" Aang responded, "What's your name?"

"Zuko," he said sitting down

"Nice, to meet you Zuko, I'm Aang, that Toph, Katara, and Sokka."

We all ate lunch together. Toph ate so many melons we started to call her Melon Lord.

6th and 7th period Katara had English, she had heard bad things about her teacher, but Katara thought she was pretty nice. 8th period, Aang and Katara had science, their teacher was fun and smart but had a very strict grading system. Finally, the 9th period came around the study hall. She had that with everyone from lunch, so they all sat together with some kids Aang knew, Jinora and Teo. Jinora rode the bus with them but Teo couldn't because of his wheelchair. After school Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Zuko's girlfriend, Mai, went to the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko's uncle owned it and Zuko worked there after school. His uncle had given him the day of since it was the first day of school. Apparently, when ordering his uniform, something went wrong so it went to the name default, Lee, instead of Zuko. Sokka and Katara went home and told Gran Gran about their day over dinner. Katara went to bed early but Sokka stayed up.


	3. Sorry

Sokka woke up late, well not too late, but late enough to throw someone off their game. Somehow last night his alarm clock was unplugged, normally he would've still woken up on time, but last night he stayed up watching TV on his phone while cleaning his room. Sokka quickly got dressed, brushed his teeth, stuck a protein bar in his backpack, then shoved in everything he needed. Then Katara was ready. They ended up getting to the bus stop early. After quickly eating his protein bar he walked over to Yue. "Um.. hey nice weather right?"

"Yes, nice weather," she responded with a laugh.

"So..." Sokka began, not really knowing where he was going with it. But he was saved when the bus pulled up. Once again he sat in the back with Katara when Aang got there he sat across from him, then Toph sat next to him and Zuko sat in front of him. School was boring, though he did have science and English with Yue. After school Sokka went to the batting cages, baseball season wasn't till spring but it's always good to stay in shape. Sokka worked on his strength and positioning when a girl came up to him.

"You're not very good," she said

"And a girl like you could do better?"

"I know I can" Then she took the bat from him and started, she was better than him and he knew it.

"Wow, okay maybe you are better, I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you."

"Could you teach me?"

"Alright, meet me at the baseball field near the park after school tomorrow."

"Okay, wait, what's your name?"

"Suki"

"I'm Sokka"

"See ya later Sokka."

The next day on the bus when Toph came on Sokka noticed Suki and waved but she just rolled her eyes, to her he was still a sexist jerk. Sokka frowned a bit. He saw her again in Math. She sat in front of him. He didn't say anything in fear she would slap him with her textbook. Sokka wanted to be friends with her but understood that he had offended her.

That afternoon he went to the park with his baseball bat and glove, not sure what he would need, She was there waiting for him. When he got there she had a strict look on her face. "If you don't like me why are you helping me?" he had to ask.

"In the name of baseball and good sportsmanship," she responded

"First I want to observe what exactly you're doing wrong," she said, putting on her pitching glove. She pitched to him a few times just observing his style until she finally decided, "Your wrists, they're moving to much, you'll hurt them and your stance is off." After much critiquing he finally got it right. Then he and Suki just practiced, after what felt like forever Suki sat down on the bench and tossed him a water bottle. She chugged hers before saying, "Maybe you're not that bad."

"At baseball?"

"As a person."

After that, they would practice together and talk between classes, but one day everything changed


	4. Gone

What went wrong? Sokka himself was still trying to wrap his head around it himself. Suki was leaving. Her and Sokka were just getting close, he was even going to invite her so sit with the others at lunch. Suki's Aunt Kyoshi told her about this military school program she was the head of and invited her to join. And of course, she said yes, she once told Sokka about how she aspired to join the army. Sokka's own father had joined, he hadn't been able to visit in years, not since his mother's funeral.

It was Suki's last day before she left, she was practicing with Sokka, one last time (George Washington's going home{sorry}) After she put her stuff away she sat on a bench next to Sokka. "Listen I'm sorry about what I said that day at the batting cages. You are really good, and I shouldn't have underestimated you because you were a girl."

"It's okay, you saw what you did wrong and you changed your ways. I'll miss you" she said softly then... kissed his cheek? She walked off quickly, waving. Sokka was still out of it. Why did she kiss him, even if it just was on the cheek. Did he like her? No, he liked Yue. She just did that because she would be gone for a while and would miss him. She did that as a friend, nothing more.

The next day at lunch, he got to lunch later than everyone else at his table, since his annoying 4th-period teacher had kept his class late. As he was sitting down an argument was brewing between Katara and Toph. "I did not have a thing for Haru!" His sister yelled.

"I'm blind and even I can see that you and Haru like each other!"

"She doesn't like Haru!" That was Aang

"You don't want Katara to Haru because YOU like her!"

"WHAT NO!!!"

"Zuko, why are you laughing?" Sokka asked

"Because you guys are hilarious!"

"You only get to laugh because you have a healthy relationship with your girlfriend!"

"You're only bitter because the girl you like left you."

"I don't like Suki like that!"

"Sure"

"He'll admit he likes Suki the day Katara admits she likes Aang and Haru!" Toph commented

"I don't like Haru!"

"You never said you don't like Aang!"

"I thought we already covered that!"

"But, you never explicitly said that!"

The bell rang and Katara got as far away from Toph as possible, Aang did the same for both girls. Sokka trudged off to Math, normally he would have met up with Suki, but he well... couldn't.


	5. Swim Team

Aang was excited, today he and Katara were trying out for the swim team. Coach Pakku was said to be really good. Aang and Katara walked down to the gym before tryouts where Coach Pakku was going to do a roll call of the sign-up list. When he got to Katara's name, he paused before saying, "You are a girl I don't coach girls." It was at that moment Aang noticed that Katara was the only girl trying out.

"Why not?" Katara had to ask

"Girls aren't as strong of swimmers as boys are."

"Oh yeah, I could beat every boy here, even you."

"Confident are you."

"Extremely, in fact, I challenge you to a race." She had to be crazy, there was no way, no matter how good she maybe, that she would beat Pakku. He had trained for years on end, Katara was only fourteen.

Pakku rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for this young girl." It was after he said that, she got so fed up with Coach Pakku and dived into the water.

"Sounds like you're scared." The coach was on his last straw with her and dived in. He had one of the boys time them, and they raced to the other end of the pool. Katara beat him by a full three seconds. Everyone was shocked at first but quickly began cheering for her. Pakku had no choice but to accept her to the team. Aang and most of the guys there also made the team.

After tryouts, Aang congratulated Katara, "Great job! I knew you could do it! You showed that old man!"

"Thanks for the... enthusiasm. This is going to be so much fun right."

Suddenly Aang had an idea, "Hey you want to go to the park?"

"Um... sure"

When they got there it seemed empty, so they sat on the bench and talked, her favorite color was blue, he had a cat and dog, she hated papaya, he was a vegetarian, she blamed herself for her mother's death. That one through Aang off guard, Kya had moved Katara out of the way during a shooting. She admitted that it was different for her brother, he didn't have to see the body, he didn't stay up blaming himself. Aang didn't know what to say, she had tears in her eyes so he hugged her tight. She hugged him back before checking the time, "Should head back home, thank you though, I couldn't have asked for a better friend." Then she kissed his cheek before walking off. Aang secretly had a crush on Katara and was blushing like mad.


	6. An Activity

Sokka was nervous, today he was asking out Yue. As he got off the bus after school, on Friday and went up to Yue, "Hey um... would you like to... do an activity?"

"Sounds fun, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could go ice skating?"

"Saturday at four?'

"Perfect, see you tomorrow!"

Saturday rolled around and Sokka was excited. At 3:45 he left. He got there and Yue was waiting. The rented skates and got on the ice. They stayed near the edge and Yue held onto Sokka's hand. They talked about school, family, and Sokka's weird boomerang addiction. Yue found him hilarious. Sokka gave her a fish he carved in the art class. Before they left, Sokka quickly kissed her. She kissed him back and they left. The rest of the week was great! Yue sat with them at lunch. Zuko gave her weird looks and Toph would have if she could. They were convinced he liked Suki, he didn't, totally. Then everything went to hell. Sokka's love life was doomed. Yue had to move to Canada. (Why you may ask, for some reason it gives me moon vibes) Before she left Yue kissed him one last time. Sokka was devastated. His love life was

Trash, Suki left for her military school and wouldn't be back till March, and Yue was moving to Canada. Wait, why was Suki part of his love life? He tried to shut up that part of his brain.


	7. Super Lame Party

One Friday the Gaang was trying to plan something to do over the weekend when Sokka came up with the idea of a party but it would just be the five of them in Sokka and Katara's back yard. Everybody liked the idea so after school Aang and Katara went shopping. When they got to Target (The best store ever) We had decided to invite Jinora and Teo, from study hall, along with Mai, so they didn't feel left out, so they needed food and drinks for eight people. They decided to order pizza and salad for dinner. They bought a twelve-pack of Sprite and another of Coca-Cola. They also bought s' mores ingredients, Twizzlers and Lays chips.

In the backyard, Sokka set up the fire pit and Katara set up a food table and chairs. At 4:30 Jinora showed up first on her skateboard. She was closest to Aang since they were neighbors. "Hey, guys how's it going?" She asked

"Good" Katara responded

"Sorry if I'm a bit early, I had to get out of the house, my siblings are crazy. This morning Ikki ran away, Dad finally found her at the park, she was befriending wild squirrels, and the other day Meelo tamed an alley cat."

Katara laughed and Sokka asked, "What did he name it?"

"Poki"

Then Toph arrived, followed by Zuko and Mai. Aang and Teo were late since they thought it was a great idea for Aang to push Teo all the way there.

Aang thew Katara a Coca-Cola, "I don't like Coke." she threw it to Jinora,

"I already have one" she threw it to Zuko,

"Here Toph you can have it, you were about to grab one." Zuko threw it to Toph but she couldn't see where it was going and It hit the ground.

"Fine guys I'll drink it." Sokka finally said, finally picking it up. Now think This can was thrown from Aang to Katara, to Jinora, to Zuko, then it hit the ground. When Sokka opened it, the can exploded. Everyone laughed, even Sokka.

After an hour Toph suggested that they play True or Dare. (I know so cliche but I'm going to do it right) All eight of them sat in a circle, Toph went first, "Katara, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you have a thing with Haru?"

"Oh my god, Toph this is what you ask?"

"Answer the question, Sugar Queen."

"Okay, over the summer I did have a small thing with Haru, we went on a few dates and kissed once or twice." Toph looked elated, while Aang was a mix between shocked and heartbroken.

Katara tried to change the topic and asked, "Sokka, your turn, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm no wimp."

"FaceTime Suki"

"Fine, but it won't mean anything, she's just a friend."

"Then stop stalling and call her." Jinora was loving this. Sokka pulled out his phone and FaceTimed Suki. It rang for a few tense moments as Jinora sat on the edge of her seat, slightly over-invested in this. Then Suki's face popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Sokka! What's up?"

"Nothing much just chilling with the crew."

"The crew?" Katara laughed in the background

"So how's school?"

"Not bad how's your fancy military academy?"

"It's so cool! Some kids complain about the daily workout but I don't think it's too bad, the classes are hard, but I'm doing well. I'm glad I came but to be honest I'm a bit homesick."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Hey, I wish I could talk more but I have to go to the library. Bye!"

"Bye" Then the call ended.

"Alright, since Jinora has been enjoying this so much, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Jinora responded simply

"I dare you to see how fast you can chug a Coke."

"Oh, but those are carbonated!"

"Whatever." Teo started a timer and Jinora began, she was good. She chugged the whole can in forty-five seconds and everyone clapped.

"Alright, Teo Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How did you really do on that Math quiz, I could tell by your face you didn't do well as you said."

"Fine, I got sixty-five percent!"

"Oh my"

"Okay, Aang Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How do you feel about Haru?"

"He is nice, I don't hate him like you guys seem to think."

"Okay, okay."

"Toph, Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Run around the yard screaming, I am a turkey." Toph obeyed and it was hilarious. Zuko and Mai refused to play. Throughout the rest of the night, they played games, ate food, even Mai had a good time. At the end of the party, after everyone else had left and Sokka went to bed Aang decided to talk to Katara. They sat in the porch swing in the front. "Hey Katara, we need to talk."

"What about, Aang?"

"Listen, Katara, I really... nevermind." He got up to leave when Katara grabbed his hand and said,

"I think I know what you were going to say." And then she kissed him. He immediately kissed her back. After a few moments, Katara pulled away murmuring,

"You should probably head home."

Katara floated into her house. Then she fell into her bed and screamed into her pillow.


	8. Downtown

Suki woke up at five in the morning. Even though it was Saturday she was so in the habit of waking up early. She got dressed and went to the Cafeteria. On her way there she met up with her friend Kenzie. "How was your night?"

"Good, I studied in the library but before that one of my friends back home FaceTimed me."

"Is it that cute boy from your picture?" Suki kept a photo booth strip of photos she had taken with Sokka.

"Yes, it was." She responded rolling her eyes

"What did he want? Did he confess his love for you?"

"He didn't say why he was hanging out with some of his friends and wanted to check-in."

"I bet he just missed your face." They arrived in the Cafeteria and got breakfast. They sat with their friend Marlee at a table.

"So what are we doing today?"

"I was thinking we go downtown for the day?" They all agreed

At eight o'clock they all met up outside the campus. Marlee had a car so they drove downtown. First, they went clothing shopping. Suki didn't buy anything, she couldn't find anything her style but Kenzie bought two tops and Marlee bought a dress. Then they walked down the street Marlee said, "I heard they opened a second branch of this tea shop, The Jasmine Dragon, should we check it out?"

"I can't believe it, The Jasmine Dragon! I know the owner, he opened the first one back home!" So they went there. Iroh was there.

"Hi, Iroh!" Suki said when she saw him.

"Hello Suki, it's good to see you. Zuko is in the back, do you want me to bring him out?"

"That would be great!"

A minute later Zuko came out. "Suki, hey! We've missed you so much. Sorry if you heard Jinora, from study hall, laughing when Sokka called you. She found it hilarious."

"Why do you call her Jinora, from study hall?" asked Kenzie

"Well, normally it's Teo and Jinora, from study hall. They technically have their own friend group but sit with us in study hall."

"Don't worry, nobody else gets it," Suki whispered to a very confused Kenzie.

"Hey, everyone else is in town want to go visit them when my shift is over?"

"Of course!"


	9. Downtown Part 2

Fifteen minutes later, Zuko's shift ended. He took them to a book store down the street. Toph was sprawled out on one of the couches, Katara and Aang were in the back, browsing, Mai was looking at Murder Mysteries, and Sokka was looking at engineering books. Suki came up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He turned around and screamed "SUKI" before hugging her.

"We're in a bookstore, I think it has the same rules as a library," Suki whispered. Sokka laughed, she missed him. Suki caught up with everyone. Around ten Marlee and Kenzie went back but Suki stayed, she would catch a bus back later. Zuko had to head back to the Jasmine Dragon, Toph and Mai got bored, so they went home, Aang and Katara were doing something so that left Suki and Sokka. They walked into a candy store. Suki was looking at chocolate while Sokka was checking out more, fruity stuff. Suki bought some Dove chocolate (only the best in my writing) and Sokka bought nerds and Jolly Ranchers. The two of them ended up on a park bench.

"Hey Suki, there is something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"While you were away, I dated Yue."

"Why would I care?" She asked harshly

"Why don't you?"

"Because your stupid love life has nothing to do with me!"

"Listen, you're the one who kissed me!"

"On the cheek as a friend! It meant nothing!"

"GOOD!" He screamed

"GOOD!" She yelled back with just as much force.

"It doesn't seem good."

"Why?"

"Because you're crying," Sokka said softly. It's true, tears were welling up in Suki's eyes when she imagined seeing Sokka again, it was always sweet and romantic. Sokka would confess his love for her and Suki would admit she always felt the same. Then he would kiss her and they would be happy together. This was not happy, this was a screaming match about why they didn't like each other that way. Suki got up to leave. She had enough of this fighting. They clearly weren't meant to be together like Suki always thought.

"Suki wait," Sokka called, but it wasn't like he was about to declare his love, but like she was some problem he needed to fix.

Yet still, she turned around, wanting to smooth things over with her friend, but she still couldn't hide the harsh bitterness in her voice as she asked, "What, Sokka? What?"

"Are you upset or something?"

"Would I cry if I weren't upset?"

"What's wrong then?"

"What do you think? The way you immediately expected me to be jealous that you went out with Yue. I'm more than that Sokka!"

"Is that all that's wrong?"

"I hate you!"

"But why?" He asked calmly

"I hate that I always imagined seeing you again and being happy. But you're just trying to make me jealous!"

"That's not what I was trying to do! I wanted you to know from me about me dating her, not some random person, because I thought you liked me and I didn't want to ruin my chances with you by keeping secrets, but then it seemed like you didn't like me and..."

"I do like you Sokka."

"But you were just screaming about why you didn't"

"Like you said things got out of hand."

"So, you like me?"

"Yes stupid!"

"You, really, really like me! And I like you and-" She cut him off by kissing him. Something she had been dreaming of for a long time.


	10. Beautiful

Toph was sitting in Art, her favorite class of the day. She was making a clay sculpture. She always felt everything with her hands, that's how she worked. But she never knew how they looked to others and she never had the guts to ask. She never really cared until one girl said, "Of course the blind girl's sculpture is the worst. I mean who is surprised?"

"I think it's really beautiful." said a soft male voice.

"Who are you?" she asked

"They call me The Duke"

"That's funny, I'm Toph but they call me Melon Lord"

"Why is that?"

"I have a thing for melons. Why do they call you The Duke?"

"I honestly don't know, my friends are weird." Toph laughed, she thought this kid was cool, he was nice and was actually fun to talk to. Throughout the class, Toph and The Duke talked quietly while working. Toph may have blushed a few times. The two of them decided to meet up at The Jasmine Dragon after school.

Toph told Katara about her plans and Katara insisted it was a date, which it wasn't. The two girls sat on the floor of Toph's room as Katara did Toph's makeup. "How do I look?" Toph asked, a small blush rising in her cheeks.

"You look beautiful," she said kindly

"Thank you."

"You feel ready?"

"Yeah, I am. Okay hypothetically how would I know if it were, possibly a date."

"Well, what did you or he ask."

"When we were leaving class The Duke asked 'Hey I have had a really fun time talking to you, want to meet up at The Jasmine Dragon after school?' what does that mean?"

"It means, he really likes you, possibly likes you in a romantic sense."

"Possibly?" she asked sadly

"I'm not insuring that he doesn't like you that, just that he wasn't making you out right away. You can still be excited."

"Okay" she sighed

At The Jasmine Dragon Toph arrived and sat with the Duke. They talked and drank all sorts of tea, some delicious, others some found disgusting. The Duke complimented Toph's appearance a few times, Toph tried to compliment the Duke's looks, but kind of failed. When they were leaving the Duke kissed Toph's hands before he left.

Afterward, Toph called Katara and talked about the date. Katara confirmed that the Duke totally had a thing for Toph and she couldn't hide some of her happiness when she heard this.


	11. Resolution

Aang and Sokka had a plot. By the end of the night, Katara and Zuko wouldn't hate each other. It was outlandish and relied solely on the Therapy skills of Wang Fire, they were so going to fail. But they were willing to find any solution to the constant bickering. So that night they met up under the pavilion at the park. Sokka or his alter ego, Wang Fire was already there with the most insane fake beard Aang had ever seen. Zuko and Katara quickly realized that they were being ambushed. "What are you two planning?" Katara asked suspiciously after seeing her brother's disuse.

"We're resolving you two's fight!" Aang responded cheerily

Zuko rolled his eyes and muttered, "Why are we doing this."

"Well, Sokka is our therapist and I am our moderator."

"Why would you need a moderator?" Katara asked.

"Because we will be going to the root of your hatred for each other." Sokka explained, "So let us begin." Zuko and Katara sat on opposite ends of the bench and Sokka began.

"So Katara, think way back to the beginning of your hatred with Zuko, what began it?"

"It began with how over the summer he would act so rude! He would insult people and act so rude! Like he was better than everyone."

"Okay now Zuko why do you hate Katara?"

"She hates me, simple as that."

"Okay, now Zuko explain why did you act the way you did over the summer?"

"That's the way my father and sister act and I assumed, that is how to fit in."

"Now Katara, why did you act the way you did?"

"Because I was mad I guess."

"So can we forgive each other?"

"I guess." They both grumble. Then they picked up Toph and Mai so they could all get smoothies without any drama. 

THEY THOUGHT! Some random girl at the counter started to flirt with Sokka. "Um, I have a girlfriend."

"YOU DO?" Toph screamed and Sokka turned bright red.

"Who?" Katara had to ask.

"Suki" he mumbled

Toph started laughing but was cut off by Katara's comment, "Did you not have a date two weeks ago with the Duke" 

"Um, your drinks are ready." The girl said. Everyone burst out laughing and grabbed their smoothies. They tried to mortify each other. Toph made fun of Aang and Katara. They all had fun. Even Katara and Zuko got along for the first time ever.


	12. Return

Sokka was ecstatic! Tomorrow Suki is coming home! He decided to go to sleep early so the morning would come sooner.

When his alarm went off Sokka shot out of bed and got dressed. He and Katara were driving to school that day (with him at the wheel obviously). He got out of the car and they sat out front waiting for their friends on the bus. As Suki came off Sokka ran up and kissed her. When he let go and broke away he said "I missed you so much!"

"Me too"

After school, they all hung out at Aang's. Appa really seemed to like Suki. ( Reference to Appa's Lost Days) At first, Momo (Aang's cat) didn't seem to like Sokka but eventually, Momo warmed up to him. Sokka and Suki sat across the floor, Aand and Katara snuggled on the couch. Toph sat on the arm farthest from them and would gag even though she was blind. And Zuko and Mai sat close to each other on a bench. They talked about school, family, etc.

Sokka and Suki stayed up texting. Over the weekend they went to the Jasmine Dragon, practiced baseball, and danced around Suki's basement. Sokka was glad to have her back because she wasn't just a girlfriend she was a best friend. He could just mess around with her, not just normal relationship stuff.


	13. Thanksgiving

Katara was not very excited about Thanksgiving. It was the same boring routine every year. Get up early, cook, eat, fight over which movie to watch, then end up going to bed without watching anything. Gran-Gran got Sokka and Katara up early, like usual but this year she seemed more intent on it being quick and there was more food, which was fancier. They were done by ten, so Katara and Sokka sat in Sokka's room texting their friends. Toph's parents were cooking and wouldn't let her because she was blind (She had a text to audio feature on her phone), Aang finished his vegetarian meal, Mai's family was cooking and she didn't like what they were making, Zuko was helping Iroh at the Jasmine Dragon, Suki was done cooking, Teo was very excited to see his family who he was visiting, but Jinora was sick of her siblings so she was skateboarding with her " just a friend" Kai.

At twelve something happened. Somebody knocked at the door. Gran Gran told her to open it. When Katara opened the door she saw none other than her father. She hugged him, tears streaming down her face. "What's going on?" Sokka asked, running down the stairs. Then he saw his father. He hugged Hakoda, Sokka was crying too. They missed him so much.

At twelve thirty, they ate. "So, Sokka, do you have a girlfriend?" Hakoda asked

Sokka almost choked on his food, he didn' expect his father to be so upfront.

"Um yes, her name is Suki, she plays baseball, and is one of our friends,"

"What about you Katara, do you have a boyfriend?"

"In fact she does!" Sokka cut in, "His name is Aang, he's on the swim team with Katara, and seems like a pretty good kid, vegetarian, on the honor roll, but I still got my eye on him."

"Really Sokka, was that necessary?"

"In fact it was!"

"What about your friends?"

"Well Toph is cool, I mean she's blind but Katara said she is good at sculpting, Zuko's a bit weird smart, but VERY awkward. He also really wants to be on the honor roll, and Mai is like super gloomy. We also hang out with Jinora and Teo sometimes. Teo is really smart, he is confined to a wheelchair but he loves to invent stuff. Jinora's a bit weird, she's like kind of spiritual, but also a skater chick." Hakoda laughed at some of Sokka's descriptions. That night for the first time ever they agreed on a movie and watched it through. Katara went to bed with a smile on.

The next day was Black Friday. Hakoda offered to drive the kids to the mall. They could barely fit everyone in. Sokka sat in the front with his dad. Katara, Aang, and Toph sat in the middle row, and Suki, Zuko, and Mai sat in the way back. Toph was skeptical about shopping, Mai didn't really care, Sokka was overly excited, and the rest acted well, normal about it. Hakoda started to question Aang and Suki. Aang felt very uncomfortable and was bright red, Suki on the other hand answered with a straight face never wavering. They hopped out of the car. When Hakoda had driven off Toph said, "You see, their reactions to your dad's questions have to do with their families. Aang family and Jinora's family do spiritual mumbo jumbo. While Suki goes off to a military academy her aunt is running. Though Jinora is cooler than Aang, that's because of her skater chick vibe."

Aang just rolled his eyes and they walked in. Sokka found a matching bag and belt along with a realistic-looking sword that he just needed. Katara found some cool tops and Aang bought her a choker with a pink flower. Suki bought a fan for her room and some makeup. Mai bought a knife for reasons unknown. Zuko bought a random mask, Toph was just walking around, she wasn't going to buy anything. They got some pretzels before they were picked up. Katara ended up having the best Thanksgiving in a long time.


	14. Mai's Birthday

Mai's 16th birthday was coming up and her mother insisted she had a party. She finally agreed to have a sleepover with cake and presents. She was inviting Katara, Suki, Toph, and Ty Lee. Mai and Ty Lee hadn't talked in a very long time, not since Mai, Ty Lee, and Azula had a falling out the year before. Mai and Ty Lee were fed up with the way Azula was treating them and the three went their separate ways. Mai and Ty Lee didn't get in a fight, they just drifted apart. So, Mai called her up. Ty Lee answered almost immediately. "Hey, Mai! What's up? We haven't talked in forever!" Ty Lee said cheerily

"Um," Mai said with much less enthusiasm, "My mother said I must have a sleepover and I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"That would be great!"

"Good, it's next Saturday from 5 pm to 10 am, can you make it?"

"My gymnastics ends at 4 so I should."

"See you then."

The day of the party came around. Mai got ready and set up everything in her room so they didn't have to leave. While she was waiting for everyone Mai played with Tom Tom on her knee. There was a knock at the door so Mai put her brother on her hip and answered the door. "Aww, your little brother is so cute!" Suki said. Mai showed Suki where to put her bag and the gift. Katara and Toph were dropped off.

"That's great, everyone's here!" Katara said.

"Actually, there is one more person."

"Who else is coming?" Suki asked

"My old friend Ty Lee."

"Cool"

Ty Lee arrived soon after. The other girls liked her, Suki and Ty Lee had done track together in the past. They all went up to Mai's room and ate. Suki grabbed an oreo and some potato chip and shoved them into her mouth.

"That is so gross," Katara commented

"No, it's not, you should try it!" Suki responded with her mouth full.

"I'm good..." Toph cracked up.

"My brother just texted me the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"He said, 'If I were to smoke it would be out of a pipe' what the hell?"

"Why are you dating him?" Mai asked Suki.

"I loved him before I realized he was a bit of an idiot."

"You love him?" Katara asked

Suki's eyes widened realizing that she had just told everyone she loved Sokka, "Yeah, I guess I do" she responded dreamily.

"Okay away from this muck, let's play Monopoly." They stayed up until Midnight playing, and Ty Lee finally one. They cracked up laughing. They decided to go downstairs, despite Mai's original plan. They started binge-watching the original Star Wars trilogy. Ty Lee fell asleep at two am Katara at three, Suki at five and Mai never fell asleep. In the morning they ate store, bought donuts, and drank orange juice. They all got picked up at ten and Mai met up with Zuko at the Jasmine Dragon and got tea.


	15. Dance

Friday was the school dance. "So who is everyone taking?" Sokka asked at lunch.

"Well, I'm going with you," Suki said making her boyfriend roll his eyes.

"I'm going with Zuko," Mai mentioned.

"I'm going with the Duke," Toph said.

"And let me guess, everyone's favorite couple, Aang and Katara are going together." Sokka teased lightheartedly. But the look that the formally happy couple shared was anything but lighthearted, like the resignation of a recent fight.

Aang broke away from the silent conversation and informed, "Actually, I will be attending the dance with this nice girl, Onji."

"And I'll be going with Haru." Their friends were in complete shock, they never knew anything was wrong but there was clearly something Aang and Katara weren't telling the others.

When the day of the dance came around the Gaang met out in front of the school. When they got in the music was blasting. Sokka and Suki headed for the food first knowing if they waited it out all the tiny cupcakes would be gone. Toph and the Duke surprisingly headed in the middle of the commotion. Mai and Zuko stayed near the edge of the Cafeteria (That's where the dances are at my school, I don't know I think most people are in the gym.) Sokka glanced over to his sister he could see the jealousy in his sister's eyes as Aang and Onji danced. Haru stood by her side, he could tell that the two of them were actually just friends. Katara tore her eyes away from the dancing couple and got some fruit punch and started talking to Jinora and Kai who were just there as friends (the only people they were fooling were themselves.) Sokka the supreme detective was set on finding out what caused Aang and Katara to breakup. "I know what you are thinking and I am so in." his date whispered into his ear. He looked back at her, she looked amazing in her short poofy green dress. They slunk back to a corner to plot. The thing about school dances is that unlike in the movies you can't just go outside, the teachers practically trap you in the cafeteria, in fear you'd mess up the school or something. (Again this is just from my personal experience.) 

"Okay, what was the last we saw of them being all couply?" Sokka asked

"Two weeks ago, Aang bought Katara the necklace at the mall."

"Alright, do you know of anything that could've caused this?"

"No, but I know someone who would." A minute later Suki came back pulling Haru in tow.

"What do you know?" she asked

"Nothing, Katara just came up to me and said that she needed a date to the dance as a friend and I was the only person she could ask."

"Who else are we supposed to ask?" Sokka questioned.

"No one. If you had a question you should've asked me not try and figure it out your selves." Katara said, suddenly appearing. 

"Katara!"

"Since you clearly do want to know, I decided I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Why?" Suki asked softly

"Aang was getting jealous and I guess I was too."

Later that night, a few minutes before the end Suki was lurking near the snack table. Her and Sokka had gone there separate ways after hour two, so they could each eat, dance, mingle, or just sit ait there own will. "Hey what's up?" Sokka asked her.

"Nothing much, just trying to scrounge up whatever's left before I leave."

"Got anything good?"

"Just two cans of 7-up, ready to go?"

"Yep." 

They left and ended up sitting in a tree behind the school, snuggled up to each other. Suki handed Sokka her other 7-up. "What happened to Aang and my sister, do you think that will happen to us?" Sokka asked.

"I would never let that happen, not ever."

"Good."

"I love you," Suki whispered into his ear.

Sokka turned to face her, "I love you too." Then kissed her fiercely. They sat in that tree for a few minutes making out in the dark.


	16. The Fight

The next few days were weird, Aang and Katara rarely spoke but Sokka and Suki were closer than ever. Haru began to hang with the Gaang more but never made any moves on Katara, they had learned that summer they worked better as friends. As always, when things are starting to look up for the Gaang everything went to hell.  
The creepy calm left in the blink of an eye. After school one day Sokka and Suki we're coming back from the open gym, they were playing basketball. Katara was waiting out in front of the car. Some creepy dude was talking to Katara, as they got closer Suki saw that Katara was very uncomfortable. "Hey, get away from my sister!" Sokka called.   
The guys just rolled his eyes."I can do whatever I like and you can't stop me." The guy said, attempting to kiss Katara's neck.  
She moved away saying "Stop it Jet!"  
Suki hit her breaking point. "Fight me"  
"What?"  
"I said fight me you asshole." Jet stepped aside and the fight began. They punched, kicked, and attacked each other until a teacher came out and broke it up. Both kids were given three weeks of after school detention because of how intense the fight got.   
"Thank you," Katara said as they got in the car.  
"It's no problem."  
"No really, if it weren't for you I don't know what I would've done. Plus three weeks of detention!"  
"Sometimes the right thing comes at a price."


	17. Better Now

Azula walked up to her brother and his friends at lunch. "Hello, Azula here," she said.

"No," Mai said simply.

"Please, hear me out. I've taken time over the past year and I have become a better person. I've gone to therapy, I really am different now." The Gaang had a silent analysis and decided to let her join them. 

"You may join us, on one condition," Zuko responded

"What?" Azula asked nervously

"Sokka and Katara are hosting a party on Saturday and we need more people to come."

"Oh, okay." She said sitting down. "So who all is going?"

"Me and Katara obviously, Toph, Aang, Suki, Zuko, Mai, you, Ty Lee, Haru, Jinora, Teo, and Kai," Sokka responded.

"Why is Kai going?" Toph asked, "We never hang out with him."

"To mortify Jinora at truth or dare."

"Speaking of Jinora, are you to playing the shot game again?" Katara asks

"Shot game? You are sixteen and she is fourteen!" Suki cried.

"We don't use alcohol," Sokka explained.

"What do you use then?"

"Vinegar"

"What the hell!"

After school, that day Mai, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Azula went to the Jasmine Dragon. "So..." Mai said after they got their tea.

"So..." Azula responded "You and Zuko?"

"Yep, you got a boyfriend?"

"Umm... no" She responded shooting Ty Lee a glance out of the corner of her eye.

Mai spotted this and said, "Oh, okay."

"What's going on?" Zuko asked obliviously.

"I'm not sure." Ty Lee said she was as bad as the legendary Lady Fos-Bos.

"NOTHING!" Azula exclaimed

"Alright!" Ty Lee said putting her hands up in surrender.

"Sorry," Azula muttered, a slight blush rising on her cheeks.

That night Azula was sitting in her room, finishing up her evil Algebra homework when she got a call from an old number. It almost made her scream when her phone started buzzing with the name Goth Girl Mai can up. Azula answered the call. "Hey, Mai!"

"Hey, Azula, I guess I can forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yep, which means now I can do this, AZULA LIKES TY LEE!!!"

"Shut up"

"Oh, never!"

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."


	18. SLP: Winter Edition

Saturday came around so Sokka and Katara went to the store. They bought hot chocolate mix, Sprite, and Vinegar for drinks. To eat they got chips, cookies, candy, and one of those trays of melons.

At six-thirty everyone came inside. Everyone was amazed by all the winter decor Katara had put up. They all sat in the family room. "Hey Kai, do you want to play a game with me and Jinora?"Sokka asked

"Sure!" Kai responded though Sokka was pretty sure Kai only heard the Jinora part, plus he didn't know how to play the insane game.

"Alright, so there are three people playing, I'll get the cards you get the fun parts," Jinora said. Kai was lost but sat down. Sokka seemed to be hiding what Jinora had him get. They split up the cards three ways.

"It's kind of like war so put down your top card," Sokka explained to Kai. Sokka put down a ten, Jinora put down a four, but Kai only but down a two.

"So, this is where it gets interesting," Jinora told her friend.

"Why?"

"The loser of each round has to drink this," Sokka said handing Kai a shot glass filled with a bit of vinegar.

"Is this vinegar?" Kai asked.

"You bet!" Jinora exclaimed with a laugh.

"You guys are sick!" The three of them played for a while. When they were done they shoved their mouths with sweet, delicious, food, and drinks to cover up the awful taste of vinegar. Toph was loving the melon tray, living up to her nickname, Melon Lord. The group watched Iron Man while drinking hot chocolate. When the movie ended Toph, once again, suggested they play truth or dare. They sat in a large circle to play.

"Alright, Aang truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why did you go to the dance with Onji"(I think in the Dance chapter I put something else but I meant Onji, update I fixed it)

"Because she asked me."

"Okaaaay"

"Katara, Truth, or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Why did you break up with me?" This caused an uncomfortable silence over the group.

"Because, being in a relationship isn't what I expected, I thought that it meant be happy with the person you loved. I didn't know it meant jealousy and fighting!"

"You love me?" Aang asked softly.

"Yeah,"

"I love you too."

"Does that mean you two are back together?" Toph asked.

They looked at each other and both at the same time said, "Yes."

"Okay I pick dare," Sokka informed his sister.

"Okay, um... pour a cup of water on your head." Sokka did and sat there soaking wet.

"Jinora, Truth, or Dare."

"Again?"

"Yes, again."

"Do you enjoy my pain?"

"Yes."

"I hate you!"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, you can't hurt me with a truth!"

"Watch me! Do you like Kai?" This is the part where Jinora died. Well at least pretended to, in an attempt to avoid Sokka's question.

"So what do I take that as?"

"Take that as a shut up!"

"So no?" Kai's face feel at Sokka's comment.

"Stay out of my love life idiot!"

"Fine, you do like him!" Kai turned bright red at that one.

"Suki, Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare, the rest of you are wimps!"

"Do a handstand for twenty minutes!"

"Fine."

The night was great, Suki was very uncomfortable, for the twenty minutes. Jinora got her revenge, no meat for an entire week, Katara had to make sure. Toph had to do ten summersaults. Haru had to fight Ty Lee (it was hilarious) Azula had five minutes to try and cook a three-course meal. And Teo had to pretend to be an old man.


	19. Happy New Year

Azula checked the group chat for New Year's plan. Jinora's family was hosting a huge party. They were all invited, along with some of their other family friends, in their senior year. Along with her younger siblings who were, 5, 9, and 12. That night at yet another awkward dinner Azula asked, "Zuko and I, were invited to New Year's party tomorrow, can we go?"

"Will there be adults?"

"Yes, Jinora's parents, their neighbor's parents, and even the chief of police."

"Okay, you may go." Then the family returned to their silent dinner.  
On Saturday Ursa drove her kids to the party. "Remember, call me if anything goes wrong. I'll pick you up at one-thirty."  
"Welcome, you must be Jinora's friends. I'm her mom, you can call me Pema." said a woman  
"Nice to meet you Pema," Zuko said.  
"Hi!" Aang called from the door, "Come in!" The sibling's entered the house. Azula recognized Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph, the Duke, Haru, Kai, Ty Lee, and Mai.  
"These are my younger siblings, Ikki, Meelo, and Rohan." Jinora told them, "These are some family friends, Bolin, Opal, Korra, Asami, Mako, Bataar Jr, Kuvira, Haun, Wei, and Wing."   
"Nice to meet you," Azula said.  
The group drank milkshakes (Tenzin had a huge shake run) and watched Iron Man 2. Then they had a mortifying dance party ( It was Ikki's idea) They ate veggie burgers, (which Sokka wasn't a big fan of.) and ate fries. Midnight came sooner than (okay so the suggestion instead of sooner than was sober tv, what the hell?)Azula hoped. She has this insane plan to kiss Ty Lee at midnight but she was chickening our now. 11:55 oh god her stomach was squirming so she had a great idea to get a shot of vinegar from Jinora and Sokka.   
"Okay, why the hell would you want one?" Sokka asked handing her a glass.   
"I don't have to tell you."  
"Okay, okay!" Jinora said.  
11:59 three shots of vinegar, that's what it took to distract her from her nervousness but she drank a fourth for good measures. Jinora and Sokka gave her weird looks, she was willing to drink vinegar.  
12:00 She was next to Ty Lee "Happy New Year!" They all screamed. Sokka kissed Suki, Aang and Katara, Toph and the Duke, Bolin and Opal, Zuko and Mai. When she saw Korra kiss Asami she got up the courage and kissed Ty Lee. Azula pulled away after a single second embarrassed. But then Ty Lee kissed her. This one lasted a few seconds. When they broke apart Ty Lee whispered into her ear   
"You taste like vinegar."  
"Sorry"  
"Knew it!" Mai yelled.   
Then Sokka yelled, "Jinora kissed Kai!"  
"On the cheek! It was on the cheek Dad!" Kai was bright red and speechless. Azula laughed at her strange friends. The rest of the night Ty Lee stayed by Azula, holding her hand. Before she left Azula kissed her new girlfriend.


	20. A Little Different

This chapter's going to be a little different. It's Avatar the Last Airbender characters as things my mom has said.

Katara to Toph: Salad is not a finger food!

Zuko: It's raining  
Mai: No it's not  
Zuko: Look there is rain drops on my phone and legs  
Mai: Well then it's just raining on you  
Zuko: Weather doesn't work that way  
Mai: Then the gods are spitting on you

Sokka: I'm craving bacon  
Suki: How? I'm stuffed

Zuko: Wake me up when it's time for the Umbrella Academy

(This one was technically my dad)  
Sokka, passive-aggressively holding Runways comics: This is because you stopped watching it with me  
Aang: It was boring! And that doesn't mean you and Katara can't still watch it  
Sokka: It's not the same

Katara: You can remember everything  
Aang: I forget to do my homework last night  
Katara: But you remembered after dinner

Sokka: Katara, come look at this  
Katara: What?  
Sokka: *Shows her a romance novel we're the main two characters are named Kya and Hakoda*  
Katara: Okay we have to get that

Zuko: Read that series, Twilight.  
Suki: I'm not reading a book solely about magic and romance. I'll read a book with magic and a romantic subplot. But not if romance is the main thing, that's a recipe for a dark, angsty, disaster.  
Zuko: Why are vampires always love interest?  
Suki: I KNOW!


	21. Who Are We?

Everything always looks perfect from the outside. But the inside conflict is always overlooked. But Aang could just feel it. That darkness, the pain waiting to happen like a looming doom. Suki had this look of dull, sad pain. Sokka was trying to figure out what was wrong with Suki, making him nervous, his girlfriend was never like this. Toph was almost, upset about something. Katara was lost in a difficult thought. Zuko and Azula were whispering about something and Mai was angry. Well, that doesn't sound different but she seemed to be mad at Zuko, she held her head up high and avoided eye contact with him. Only Ty Lee seemed happy, but also confused. "Guys, what's wrong?" Ty Lee finally had to ask.

"Oh, it's nothing!"Mai responded sarcastically, "It's not like somebody lied to me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry if not everything is your business!" Zuko responded

"It is when you lied to me! After months of pulling away!"

"It's more complicated than that!"

"From my perspective, this is what happened, you slowly start to pull away, tell me less and less. Then one day you tell me that you and your sister are going to a movie. Then I get a call from Suki, telling me that she saw you visiting your dad while she was with her uncle, the warden at the prison."(I know that in the show Mai's uncle was a prison warden but this was the best I could do)

"Listen if I told you, you would have tried to stop me."

"Because it was a bad idea!"

"Maybe we are a bad idea!" This caused an uncomfortable silence between the group.

"Anyone else wants to put their issues out into the open, Katara?"

"My Dad just... left. And now he's back and I don't know how to feel."

"Talk to him."

"Thanks."

"Alright, Toph, shoot."

"Just some jerky kids telling me I'm ugly." Katara put her hand on Toph's shoulder and confirming that she was in fact beautiful.

"Now, Suki?"

"No"

"Come one, it's making Sokka upset."

"Well, I'm sorry Sokka but my internal turmoil is my business and my business only." She had to laugh at her use of "Internal turmoil" but her happiness ended there and she went back into her depressive state of mind, which worried Sokka.

"Please." He murmured

"Fine!" She exclaimed, "You know how I've always wanted to join the army."

"Literally, since the day I met you."

"Well, my mom is in the military, and yesterday I found out she well, died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I know how hard it is to lose your mother.: Sokka said. The silence at their table was solum. This was one weird lunch.


	22. The Funeral

It was the day of the funeral. Suki tied the back of her dress up. She had on black shoes, black tights, a black dress, and a black headband. She walked downstairs and saw her dad waiting. He was dressed in all black. They got in the car in silence. When they arrived at the venue her Aunt Kyoshi was helping set up. "Hey, Suki dear. How are you fairing?"

"Terrible," she said bluntly, no word could even begin to describe how she felt. But empty, broken, and dripping in sadness could try. Her aunt hugged her tight and the first tears of the day began to stream down the young girl's face, but she brushed them ff knowing that she would cry more at the service.

Soon Suki's friends trickled in. Mai had a lot of black roses from her aunt's shop. Toph's head was hung low, it seemed as if her words were caught in her thought. Zuko stood by her side, they were good friends. Azula was near him but not as close to Suki, both figurative and literally. Even Ty Lee was dressed in all black. Aang was Then Sokka and Katara came in, Sokka came right up and hugged her tight, she cried into her boyfriend's shoulder. As they walked into the service room Sokka never let go of her hand, in fact, it seemed as if he was the only thing that was keeping her from floating away from everything. As they took their seats Suki's friends surrounded her. Sokka would comfort her when the tears started to stream in abundance. It was like there was some big hole in her heart that could never be refilled.

After the service, Sokka decided that they should get ice cream to cheer Suki up. She ordered Mint Chocolate chip ice cream in a chocolate-dipped waffle cone. They ate and joked. Suki even cracked a few smiles. Afterward, she pulled Sokka away. "Listen, thank you so much for today but,"

"But?"

"Listen this is a really hard time in my life and I don't want to drag you down with me."

"But, I love you!

"I love you too, Sokka but we need to break up." There were tears streaming down her face. Sokka hugged her one last time and she went back to her car. Sokka watched her drive off and tears welled into his eyes.

"You okay?" asked a very confused Katara.

"No," he said simply, "Let's just go."


	23. State of Sadness

Suki was worried about what that Monday had in store. Aang and the others had heard from Katara that Sokka and Suki had broken up, just in time for baseball season. Mai wasn't even sitting with them anymore. Azula and Ty Lee left too so she wouldn't be alone. They also were with this guy Kei Lo, Zuko would shoot him angry glares whenever he flirted with Mai. Let's just say that things aren't going great. But Aang and Katara were going great! Today was the first baseball practice of the year. Suki headed outside and saw Sokka. "Um, hey. You excited?" SHe asked awkwardly.

"Yep," He said in a monotone voice, like Don't talk to me I fucking hate you.

Practice was fine, they avoided each other until practice was over. The only problem was that while they were still dating they decided to carpool, when they decided on the terms of their breakup, they decided that they would still carpool. The terms that the agreed on were:

1) They could both sit at the same table

2) They were not to block each other's numbers

3) They would try and remain on friendly terms for the others

4) They would still carpool

5) They wouldn't practice baseball at the park with each other

6) They had to find new videogame partners

7) This might not last forever

Well, Sokka didn't know about that last part. The whole might part was very unclear. It wasn't like she didn't not love him! But everything was so much bigger than her now, she didn't know how to feel what to do. She was just drowning into a hell hole, she was letting him float. Maybe he would be happier without her, and maybe that would make her feel better. Or worse. She still wasn't sure but if they were still dating it would be worse for him.

(Now to sort of Mai's perspective)

Mai sat down at her table at lunch. Kei Lo was already there. "Hey!"

"Hi Mai! How was your day so far?"

"Good!" she said giving a small smile

"Hey," Azula said sitting down

"Good afternoon!" said Ty Lee taking her seat.

"So," Azula said, "Want to go to the Jasmine Dragon after school."

"Isn't your brother working today." Ty Lee asked

"He is, isn't he?" Azula responded shooting Mai a look. You know, maybe you two could get back together.

"No! Goddammit Azula, I'm not getting back together with that asshole"

"Fine"

When they got to the Jasmine Dragon they sat at a table. "Hi, I'm Zuko, even if my uniform says Lee, my name is Zuko, and I'll be your waiter today, what can I get you?" he asked never looking up from his pad.

"Umm, the most caffeinated thing you have," Mai told him.

"Mai?" Zuko asked looking up.

"Yep," Ty Lee ordered something fruity, Azula got her brother's favorite, Jasmine, and Kei Lo got herbal tea. They had fun but at one point, Mai glanced over at Zuko and saw the look of heartbreak in his eyes, but had to ignore it, he knew what he did. She couldn't believe how he'd lied to everyone. She just couldn't take it.


	24. Fan Awards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is more from the Wattpad origins but what ever.

I've put you guys through so much so I created an awards show for you!

Very First Follower:

ReadingForevs26, thank you for being my very first follower, you've been there since the beginning and are wonderful!

Other Followers:

KataanglivesOn, you rule!

Rey_Skywalker_2418 , your writing is wonderful now go update, Avatar the Last Airbender Highschool

itsemzee ,you have wonderful taste in ships!

My most enthusiastic fan:

Meisderp you're almost always the first person to comment, and what you say really lifts me up

Literally, anybody else who has voted or commented on this fic or saved it to a list:

xoxoderyn

boobsicle29

abiroop

Kpzwonitzer

melonicous

MarleyOutcalt

baddie_muna0

mateja1234567899

CoconutBay3

lovian1111

Siruzivert

Khope_8011

DrMonkey45

Atla12

Jadynmar

Darkhellon

24keirad

Gaby2552

Nateking2568

ilovekataang

Nachos146

FuZionBatman

pinklemonade12345

IhaekLag

AvatarPabu

h20hoodini

Thank you all so much, I wouldn't be here without you! If there was anyone I forgot please feel free to comment and I will add you.


	25. Strokes

No real strokes but at this point would you guys be that surprised?

Sokka had third period art. He had actually gotten good (Like to Meelo level) so he decided to start painting, let his feelings take over. He let his emotions take the reins and it ended up, after a few days, as his mother's, well now Katara's, necklace. It seemed perfect the reference to his late mother and the dark colors in it. There were thick strokes that all formed together to form the necklace, which looked discarded in the blue background. He took a photo of the piece, he was proud. He had seen people post photos of art on social media so that's what he did. He created an Instagram account, Sokka's~paintings, not very original but he just wanted to share his work. He began his next painting, but once one-third of it was finished, he checked his profile. He had nine likes and three comments. One said, "I like how the color blend and show the mood, like how it's serious in a messy way." 

Sokka's next painting was a blurred version of a cup of the classic jasmine tea from, the Jasmine Dragon. Over the next month, Sokka kept painting. He also talked to the girl (Let's name her Emma) about painting and art. One day Sokka decided to take a risk. A painting about Suki. Not for but about. There was a detailed fan that Suki had once shown him. He didn't have a photo but instead just used his memory. But he knew that it meant a lot to her. The background was plain black. Not to be boring to represent her mourning. The fan contained every little detail, every little line, and dot. When he posted it, Emma commented immediately. "Now this one I can't tell, what's it supposed to represent."

"A friend of mine is going through a lot. Her mother died not long ago and she pulled away from her friends and even broke up with her boyfriend. One time she showed me this fancy warrior fan. She taught me about how it worked in traditional combat and how it related back to her family. It meant a lot to her."

"That's sweet."

"Thanks"

"Talk to her she probably needs it."

"Good idea, when she pulled away I let her be."

So Sokka texted her. In the contract, it did say that they couldn't block each other's numbers.

Sokka: Hey, we need to talk. I know that you want to be left alone but I lost my mother too. I can help you. So if your comfortable talking to me, reach out to Katara, it helps I swear.

It took a while for her to respond but eventually, she did.

Suki: No I would feel more comfortable with you.

Sokka: What do you need?

Suki: Just someone to confide to bout what's happening.

Over the next few days, Suki talked to him and became more comfortable around him. Sokka tried to ignore his feelings for her. She needed his help and that's what he was there for, not as a boyfriend.


	26. Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I will change the POVs to first-person because I can and want to, even if this is the twenty-sixth chapter we are changing it.

*Suki's POV*

Oh shit, I'm really doing this. I rang the doorbell to Sokka's house. Katara answered it. "Let me guess, you want to see my brother?"

"Oh, you know me too well." Suki joked

"He's in the basement."

We had been texting for a while but hadn't spoken in person, so I decided to surprise him. I walked down the stairs and saw him painting. As I looked closer I saw it was me, well two of me back to back with their fingers interlinked. One was me on the day of the dance when I told him I loved him and the other was me in my black outfit from the day we broke up. 

"It's beautiful" I whispered

Sokka whipped around, "Suki, you're... here!"

"Katara let me in."

"Do you like it?" he asked motioning to the painting.

I kissed him for a moment and broke away quickly, then sarcastically told him, "No, it ugly."

Then he kissed me again. "Does this mean we are back together?" I had to ask.

"Well, I want it to be more fancy, like this." He grabbed a rose from a vase and asked, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes, why do you have a vase of roses down here?"

"Aang brought them to Katara a few days ago."

"Wow, second had flowers."

"Oh, no you don't get to keep it."

I put the rose back into Kat's vase with a fake frown. "Wait if we're back together does this mean that we're video game partners again?"

"Oh, hell yeah!"

After we played for half an hour we stopped (Sokka was being a sore loser since I beat him at everything.) I floated towards the painting. Sokka came over.

"What's it supposed to mean?"

"Well you probably recognize the outfits but it's supposed to show that at your best and at your worst your still the same person. See how I blended the middle together? Because no matter what you still Suki and I still love you." He said kissing me. I smiled damn, I missed that boy. Another thing I missed about him was his plotting detective nature. We were getting Zuko and Mai back together.


	27. The Plot

*Sokka POV* 

Suki and I sat cuddling on the couch, okay we were more slouching on each other. We were talking about the plot. "What plot?" Zuko asked. He can five minutes early.

"Your untimely demise." Suki told him.

"Nice, how was your day? I for one thew darts at pictures of my Algebra teacher."

"Good, you know just baked a batch of poisonous cookies."

My friends are weird. After almost two hours of video games and microwave popcorn Suki said, "I have a proposition."

"What do you want to propose?"

"A deal in which everyone involved will be benefited barbarously."

"Will this proposition of which you propose, entertain the interests of the entire the emissary of whom is involved?"

"We can get you back together with Mai." I interjected, Suki was taking the long weird way, which normally I would've joined her one but once I set a goal I wasn't going to get sidetracked with silly speech, oh shit was I doing it too.

"How?" Zuko asked

"The plot." I informed him. Yep, the three of us were never going to get anything done.

"In this plot, we let Kei Lo and Mai date." Now I realized why Suki was taking the long way around, Zuko was her friend, and he may not like some of the plot. 

"Then what."

"Well, then she'll realize she likes you more."

"Any other plans?"

"Oh, a ton."

"Then why this one."

"It's the best."

"What are the others?"

"Kill off Kei Lo"

"No"

"Duel for her affections"

"Not happening, Mai'd kill me before Kei Lo could."

"Well, we could get Ty Lee and Azula on our side?"

"Sounds good."

Fifteen minutes later we were all at the Jasmine Dragon. "So, Zuko could confess his love to her?" Ty Lee suggested.

"Like she'd take me back just for that, she knew I loved her before I fucking lied to her."

"Apologize, it worked for me," Azula told her brother.

"She only forgave you so she could joke about your crush on Ty Lee."

"Let her be but subconsciously scream, I love you, with your eyeballs," I said.

"That's my best bet."

"Hey don't give up there's still hope."


	28. Blasting

*Mai's POV*

I blasted music in my ears, trying to ignore my feelings. Why do I have to feel? I've avoided it until now. Boys are difficult, I mean like just let relationships be simple! I mean I still loved Zuko but I had gone on a few dates with Kei Lo but did I feel the same for him that I felt for Zuko? Did Zuko deserve my love after what he did? If I were in his position wouldn't I do the same? I wanted to make up with Zuko and let Kei Lo die in a ditch but I couldn't seem to. That's when she got a call from Suki. They weren't very close but somehow they had each other's numbers. Mai answered. "Um hey, Suki."

"Good Afternoon Mai!"

"So whatcha doing?"

"I'm hanging out with Sokka and Zuko." It sounded like the phone was being passed.

"Hey," Zuko said in his scratchy yet very attractive voice. (*Barfs*)

"So,"

"I want to get back together."

"So do I."

"That's great!"

"But, we can't."

"Why?"

Mai herself didn't know, "I'm not sure!"

"Well, that doesn't make sense!"

"I'm well awhere!"

"Kei Lo?"

"Kei Lo,"

"Do you like him?"

"Maybe,"

"Well, I love you!"

"I love you too Zuko, but love isn't easy."

"Well then."

"Time, that's what I need."

"I'll wait forever."

(So at this point I should probably address the fact that I don't know how to write them getting back together but I will try.)

After an entire four weeks of blasting music in my ears, contemplating, and writing sad poems/music (Nobody could know about them later) I decided to get back together with Zuko. I was contemplating playing a boombox outside his window as guys did in the movies. And I decided on doing it. Azula informed me that their parents would be at their uncle's house until midnight so at eight-thirty I headed over. Azula told me that she was also inviting what she called the "Get Mai and Zuko back together" crew, which consisted of her, Ty Lee, Suki, and Sokka. I was mortified as she stood outside of the window. At eight-forty I got the message from Azula: Go! I could vaguely see Zuko and the "crew" in the window. So I blasted the boombox like a total idiot. I was cringing but Zuko seemed rather happy. Azula let me in as I turned off the boombox of doom. Zuko ran down the stairs and kissed me. 

"Okay enough with the oogies!" Sokka called down. (I had to add oogies to my Grammarly dictionary) Suki stuck her tongue out at him. We went downstairs and watched a rom-com. For five minutes, then we watched the best rom-com ever, Catching Fire.


	29. Scream

*Aang's POV*

"Haunted House."

"Being tickled"

"Horror movie fest!"

"Being in a park!"

"Torture."

"No Toph!" They were talking about reasons to scream. Yeah, my friends were weird. Sokka was the one who said causally screaming in a park. Sokka even invited him to scream in a park and I accepted.

We went down to the park, nobody else was there so they stood on a picnic table and screamed at the top of our lungs. Then somebody came by and yelled, "You two are fucking weird." It was Jinora.

Sokka yelled back, "Go kiss your boyfriend." Jinora flipped him off.

"Want to go to Steak and Shake?" I asked

"Sure guy's day!"

So we went to Steak and Shake, we both got burgers, fries, and Milkshakes. One of the waitresses flirted with me but I informed her of my girlfriend. I later learned that Sokka recorded it and sent it to the aforementioned girlfriend. She apparently found it very sweet and loved how loyal I was, Sokka described it as "Oogies" We talked and joked for a while until,

"BOOO!!!" Toph yelled coming up behind us. We both let out unmanly screams, I half convinced that Sokka even peed a little.

"What the hell Toph!"

"Oh come on Sokka, it was funny!"

I looked back to see a cracking up Katara recording it. "Really Kat?" she walked over.

"Add, being snuck up on, to the list of reasons to scream," Kat said sending the video to our friends.

"Do you have to send it to all our friends?"

"It's you two screaming, I'm sure nobody would judge. I mean there are friends."

"Jinora's in that group chat and I may or not have pissed her off earlier."

"She's a nice kid, she's not going to do anything."

"You call her a kid when she's three months older than you."

"Shut up."

"Let's go Aang." 

We went back to my place and played video games. I gave Sokka tips so maybe one day he could beat Suki, but it was unlikely. I forgot how much I enjoyed spending time with Sokka. We had such a huge group that sometimes that would drift apart doing other things. But Aang wouldn't trade his friends for anything in the world. He thought about how much things had changed since that August, it was April. I didn't know where the time went, the year was coming to an end and his heart ached, he would see his friends over the summer and next year but still, an entire year had passed.


	30. Last Day

*Aang's POV*

It is the last day of my Freshman year of High school. It was hard to haul everything out of my locker. I mean it was fairly neat, unlike Kai's or Azula's. Toph's was also a disaster but she got a pass because she was blind. Katara had mirrors and pictures in it and was relatively clean. Sokka was meticulously organized. Ty Lee's had pink decor. Zuko's was well kept. Suki's didn't have much in it. Jinora's was neat leaning on messy. Azula's was completely disheveled. Everything was spilling out of Kai's and it always getting jammed. Haru's was kind of messy. Teo's was fine. I'm going to miss all this even if this was just three months. Jinora, Kai, Opal, and I are going to some "boring" camp together. Boring was Kai's choice of words, I was actually kind of excited. Katara was going to a swimming camp. Sokka and Suki were heading to a military one, I didn't understand why they were doing it. Ty Lee was temporarily joining the circus. Zuko, Azula, and their Uncle Iroh were traveling with their cousin Lu Ten. (The perfectly alive) Teo is working in his dad's shop. Toph was heading to a wrestling camp. The Duke was visiting his friends. Haru was doing some family bonding. And finally, Mai was sitting around doing absolutely nothing.

After school that day, the Gaang got ice cream. "Uhg, I'm going to miss you guys so much!" Suki exclaimed.

"Hey, at least you get to hang out with Sokka, most of us will be all alone," Toph said

"At least you guys have plans, I get to what babysit Tom Tom and watch TV?" Mai added

"I'll miss you guys so much!" I said

"I feel so loved," Jinora said sarcastically.

"Mean the others!"

"Yeah, I guess, I mean my siblings are coming to so it'll feel like home." We all laughed, "You laugh at my pain."

"I'll laugh at your pain this summer. Even from miles away. You'll join me won't you Suki?" Sokka reassured her.

"Oh yes, and we'll drink vinegar whenever possible. Well, that won't be very often but you get the point." Suki added.

Aang leaned back and looked onto his bickering friends. They were so wonderful even if they fought and had weird inside jokes about, vinegar and murder. Yet they were so perfect, he couldn't have asked for more. Sophomore year was going to be wonderful, or maybe this was the calm before the storm.

A/N: Isn't it perfect that the year ends in the thirtieth chapter? Sorry, I didn't update yesterday, I was having an off day. So today I spent a shit ton of money on makeup and books, I regret nothing.


	31. Circus

*Ty Lee's POV* 

Today was my first official day of the circus and I was a bit nervous but excited! "Hey, I'm Ben! Juggling" (I honestly cried in the finale, and I don't convey emotion)

"I'm Ty Lee! Am acrobat,"

"Cool, so are you new?"

"Yeah, it's my first year but I've been practicing since I was little."

"Nice, this is my third."

"Oh wow, is it as scary as it seems?"

"At first but you get used to it very quickly."

"Do you get homesick?"

"Yeah, but my friends and family come occasionally."

"Most of my friends are like scattered across the country, and my girlfriend is going on a huge summer-long road trip with her brother, cousin, and uncle."

"Well keep in contact with her, you might end up in the same place at the same time."

"Good idea!"

Practice was fun but intense. My acrobatic skills were put to the test but I did well. Ben's juggling was impressive. When we were younger in an attempt to impress a girl he told a girl he could juggle. I had to help teach him while Mai sat in the corner occasionally sending us cold glances. I later found out that it was because Mai had a huge crush on him. Everybody was really good and enthusiastic, I felt at home.

After practice, I went to check out my trailer. It was small but cozy, I decorated it very pink and had pictures of my friends and me. I had fancy pillows and a vanity. Everything was cute and pink. I flopped into my little bed and FaceTimed Azula, she was in a trailer. I assumed Iroh was driving because I saw Zuko and Lu Ten playing checkers in the background. I forgot how much older he was. We talked for half an hour. I really missed my girlfriend.


	32. Swim Camp

*Katara POV duh look at the chapter title who else would it be?*

I was dropped off at Swim Camp. I said goodbye to Dad, Gran Gran, Sokka, and Suki (Dad was dropping them off at camp and Suki's Aunt Kyoshi was picking up) "Bye, see you in two months!" I called

"BYE!"

I walked into the main center, "Hi, your Katara right?"

"Umm... yeah"

"I'm Korra we live near each other"

"Oh yeah, you were at the New Year party right?"

"Yep, you excited?"

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, but my weird cousins, Eska and Desna, are here."

"Oh, that's too bad."

We listened to a boring presentation and turned in papers that are parents signed that pretty much said, If you child, drowns or dies in any other way, It's not their fault. Yeah, creepy. I got herded of to cabins.

The next few days I went swimming and loved it. I also sent letters home. I still had my phone but sending letters home is just part of the camp experience.


	33. Spirtual

So this time I'm doing them as one of my friend groups first. Here are the nicknames: Candy, Memers, Square, Single, Princess Charlotte. 

Ty Lee(Square): This is my crush *Shows a picture of Azula*

Zuko (Princess Charlotte): She's cute, not in a creepy way, like in a supportive way

Mai (Single): *laughs*

Sokka about Zuko(Princess Charlotte): Is he a Square?

Katara(Square): I don't know

Sokka (Princess Charlotte): Oh right a square can't I identify another square as a square

Toph (Memers): Savage

Sokka to Toph and Katara(Princess Charlotte to Memers and Square): See, she's cool, mentally she is fifteen, and you are nine

Aang (Princess Charlotte): Everybody get in my car were going to Mexico

Suki (Square): Your only allowed to have one person who is not your sibling in the car

Aang (PC): We're all siblings

Suki (Square): Alright let's do it!

Toph (Single): I'm so in!

Katara (Memers): Yes!

Sokka (Candy): Not happening

So in real life Candy and Single have dirty blonde almost brown hair, Memer's is platinum blonde, Square's is brown, and Princess Charlotte's is dark, dark brown

Sokka (Square) about Suki (Single)and Zuko (Princess Charlotte): Remember that one time, two years ago that you sent a scroll to me (called me) to insult me

Suki(Single): We never hung out until he redeemed himself (Got a drivers license)

Sokka (Square): We've still known each other for a long time and I have the scroll (My brother took a screenshot of it)

Sokka (Princess Charlotte): Let's mess with Ozai's (Fred, his uncle) TV!

Toph(Single): Yes!

Suki (Square): Oh my god yes!

Aang (Candy): Alright

Aang(Candy): Zuko (Princess Charlotte) said you had to take a turn

Sokka (Square): Well Zuko (Princess Charlotte) isn't in charge of me. Zuko (PC) and Toph (Single) left and so will I.

Aang(Candy): Alright then

Okay now go off in the comments, insults, assumptions, which one you think is me I want to hear it all.


	34. Military Boot Camp

*Sokka's POV*

After we said goodbye to Katara, Dad drove us another three hours to the camp. Suki and I talked and played on my switch. Suki fell asleep on my shoulder, Dad stopped at the gas station, he looked back at Suki on my shoulder. "So, you kids want anything to eat."

I shook Suki awake, "Huh? What?"

"My dad was wondering if we want anything to eat."

"Oh um, maybe some 7-up and chocolate?" I smiled at the reference to our first kiss and her telling me she loved me.

"I'll take some 7-up and nerds." I hoped she saw what I did, she did. As Dad left Suki kissed me on the cheek.

Then we got to the Camp. "Suki!" A girl yelled running up and hugging her, "Hey, it's the cute guy from the picture!"

"Please stop calling him that."

"What do you want me to call him?"

"I don't know maybe Sokka you know his name."

"Who is this?" I asked

"My friend from the military academy, Kenzie. Oh is Marlee here?"

"Yep!"

So we met up with Suki's friends. I learned of how in her room Suki kept the photo booth photos we took at the mall before she left. I cracked up as she turned bright red. They gave me the rundown of what to expect, the daily workouts, not the best food, strict teachers, or now counselors, and kids who are there because they are in trouble. She kissed my cheek before going off to her room. I went into my room where two guys were already sitting.

"Hey!" one said, "I'm Wu and that's Longshot, he doesn't talk."

"I'm Sokka"

"You came here with your girl, didn't you? I saw you come in."

"Uh, yeah."

"Cool," we were silent for the rest of the night, minding our own business. Was this a good idea?

A/N: I am so pissed! The Elementary School gets Friday off but Junior High and High School still have school. So my brother gets Friday off while I have school, which sucks.


	35. Update on Together

So, many people were wondering what is happening now in Together after Graduation. the original plan was to continue all throughout Aang's High School experience and then after college. But there has been a change of plans, I will immediately begin the second book soon (Chapter one will be released by tonight) It will be titled Again and Again. This has a more structured plot than this. I can't believe that this is the end. This has been a wonderful experience. I a single month I've done so much, over 4k reads! I couldn't have done this without you guys. I hope you enjoyed this and will like Again and Again. I am so sad that this is over but we are starting a new chapter or book, in this case, in the Gaang's modern, non-bending life.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!! A/N: So as promised after completing my main story, I'm working on my others more. If you were wondering, the kids at the second stop were Aang (duh), Jinora, Kai,(the ones who sat together), and Opal (sat alone, she was waiting for Bolin.) At the third stop, we had Mako(he has to live with his brother) Bolin, Haru, Toph, and Suki (The two girls). At the fourth, it was Asami(She has Fire Nation Eyes) Azula, Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko. And at five, we had the freedom fighters.


End file.
